Armageddon Deception (roleplay)
'Armageddon Deception '''is the third roleplay of the [[ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures Series 2|second series of ''ROBLOX Doctor Who: Unseen Adventures]]'' ''and the first roleplay in the Innovation's Advancement arc. It featured the Second Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, an android of the Thirty-Third Doctor posing as "Sam" and another android, who posed as the Thirty-Third Doctor. It is the eighth roleplay overall. Synopsis After going through some "Time Vortex turbulence", the Second Doctor and his companion Jamie McCrimmon awaken in a "world" where society has collapsed and Innovation Exanimate roam the "planet". But along with survivors from the apocalypse, they discover the truth behind it all.. Plot After awakening from "Time Vortex turbulence" and assuming they were catapulted out of the TARDIS, the Second Doctor and Jamie head toward an abandoned town on the planet to search for supplies. After searching for supplies, they encounter the Thirty-Third Doctor, who has been trapped in this world since the Ninth Doctor left him at Totter's Lane. The Second Doctor tells his future self that he and Jamie are looking for more "secure shelter". They then tells the both of them that there is a farm nearby which has a barn and a house on the property and they all agree to head there. Along the way they meet a young man named Sam, who was riding a horse taken from the farm, and had an identical body to the Thirty-Third Doctor, which the three of them notice right away. The Thirty-Third Doctor then tells Jamie that it is up to him to bring along Sam as he sprints off toward the farm, leaving the Second Doctor behind. Haven took the wrong direction, the three of them end up at a prison, where they reunite with the Second Doctor. Soon after getting inside one of the cell blocks, the Second Doctor notices his future self's strange behaviour and begins to speculate that the world they were currently in was indeed fake, he then puts this to the test by punching Sam in the stomach, which makes his hand go through his body, revealing them to be an android. He then starts to interrogate them, but his future self pushes him aside and begins torturing them with a lighter and a bottle of water, which damages its systems which causes it to start talking gibberish, claiming they can never stop the Innovation Incorporation until it ultimately fades away, only leaving its clothes behind. The three of them then begin speculating that the world around them was indeed a simulation after seeing the android malfunction and vanish into thin air, Jamie pulls out a tactical knife and tells his Doctor that he will try to escape the simulation and the Thirty-Third Doctor encourages him to do so, but the Second Doctor orders Jamie to stop and that he should be the one to try it, but Jamie ultimately stabs himself and fades into thin air like the android. Distraught, the Second Doctor pulls his revolver he had found when looking for supplies, on his future self, who is trying to "free" him from the simulation by using his own tactical knife to wound the Second Doctor. But at first, he refuses to shoot his future self but ultimately does just after he is stabbed in the central abdomen, causing him to bleed out and fade just like the previous two had. Haven been shot in the stomach at close range, the Thirty-Third Doctor begins to bleed out and crawls from the floor to one of the corners of the cell block. But right before he succumbs to his wounds caused the Second Doctor, his skin turns pale and the blood turns into electricity, revealing that he was also an android, this appearance then carried on into lobby due to the Mark I's faulty and outdated systems. But unfortunately, the Second Doctor and Jamie had not fully escaped the simulation as they were trapped in the lobby, where they were dealing with the Mark II android (Sam, who was in the appearance of the Thirty-Third Doctor). But as the Second Doctor confronted the Mark II, the Mark I attempted to asphyxiate Jamie, but before ultimately being able to, the Second Doctor attacked them, stabbing them with the tactical knife in his right leg, which caused the android to begin to limp and fall over. The Second Doctor and Jamie then run down near to the control panel and reset the simulation, which frees all the inhabitants in the world, besides the Innovation Exanimate, which were most likely simulated along with the world. Both of the androids then reveal to the Doctor and Jamie that all of the incarnations of the Doctor had been captured and placed into the simulated world and that Jamie was accidentally brought into the world and that were tasked to assassinate him so he could not spread information to the public if he were to escape. The both of them then pull out and aim their guns at the both of them right before they were all entirely freed from the simulation, the Mark I android then pulls the trigger and the bullet hits Jamie's right leg, cutting multiple arteries in his leg. But when Jamie was hit by the bullet, him and the Doctor were freed from the simulation, which caused his wound to minimised to a wound which was not life-threatening and caused the androids to be vaporized, which destroys them permanently. Seconds later, the Second Doctor and Jamie awaken outside the Innovation Incoporation facility in the Neon District on the planet Robloxia, where they find that all of the Doctor's other selves had also been transported to the planet. The both of them head to the Second Doctor's TARDIS and reunite with Zoe and continue their adventures. Characters * Second Doctor * Jamie McCrimmon * Innovation Android (Mark I) * Innovation Android (Mark II) * Innovation Exanimate (cameo) * Zoe Heriot (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first roleplay with a working title, the working title is known as "Simulated Deception". Category:Roleplays